What If?
by itzraurauslly
Summary: - Completely AU. What if Joy was the actual Chosen One instead of Nina? What if the new American student in season one was actually Eddie? What if Joy and Eddie became fast friends ... but Fabian didn't like that? What if?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**_

Chapter One:

I blinked down at my hands as they shook. There were a million reasons why I might be nervous. Finding out the condition of an ill relative, preparing for an important test. Those were only two reasons.

The actual reason, however, was Fabian Rutter. He was my best friend. It had been that way since we were both little kids. The sad part, though, was falling in love with him. I don't know how it happened. It just did.

Three years ago today.

Shocking, huh? What was even more shocking was the fact that I still hadn't. done anything about it. I was terrified of wrecking our friendship. However, I was even more terrified of some beautiful girl flying in and sweeping him off his feet. I knew I needed to make a move soon. Three years was, afterall, an awfully long time. And it was very, very unfair that my stupid shyness might be preventing me from dating my dream guy. I mean, I don't know if he would even say yes. But that's the point. I would never know unless I asked.

Then again, if I asked, I risked our longtime friendship just over a crush. Well, I'm telling myself it's a crush, anyway. The thing is, I just don't want to screw everything up, like I usually do. Fabian meant too much to me.

I glanced up at my reflection. My light brown hair was completely straight, as always. One of the snotty popular girls, Amber Millington, complained that it was flat. I didn't care, though. I never really liked her, anyways. But right here, right now, that stupid comment was giving me doubts. Was she right? Did I have flat hair? And the biggest question of all - why do I even care?

I yanked a brush through my locks once more, though. Just in case. I needed to look as perfect as possible today. The reason? It was February 24th. Seven years ago I met Fabian, the smart, young boy that changed my life forever. We became fast friends, which was fine. My other best friend, Patricia Williamson, liked hanging out with Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke, so I was pretty lonely the majority of my days at Anubis House. But then Fabes came along and everything was suddenly okay. Cheesy, yes. But also true.

I dabbed a bit of ordinary lip gloss on my dry lips before turning to Patricia. "How do I look?" I asked her nervously, brushing off my gray skirt, part of the required school uniform.

Patricia smiled. "You look great," she said, sliding off her bed and striding up to me. I looked at her reflection in the mirror. "So, are you finally going to 'fess up and tell Fabian how you feel today?"

"Yes," I answered with as much confidence as I could muster.

Patricia delicately raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause you said that last year, and the year before that. I just don't want you to come back crying because you missed another awesome opportunity."

I shrugged, pulling at her white, button-up blouse. "I'm serious this time, Trix. I'm tires of sitting around, watching Fabian swoon over girls like Mara Jaffray. I'm just as smart as she is, yet he only sees me as a friend! Until today, that is."

Patricia gnawed on her lower lip before giving up and sighing. "All right, fine. Good luck, Joy."

I smirked. "Thanks. But I won't need it." I knew I sounded too overly-confident, but I was hoping I would be able to trick myself into thinking I was super confident. That way, when I approached Fabian, I might actually would be. Does that make sense? Oh, who cares? I'm freaking out here!

So much for confidence.

Patricia and I walked to class together in silence. I picked at my imperfect fingernails, glancing at my watch ever so often. By the time I was even more jumpy and jittery than before. Great job, Joy. Great job.

Not sixty seconds after Trixie and I sat down did Sweetie (better known as Mr. Sweet) announced that someone was here to pick Patricia up. Some sort of family emergency. She glanced at me with a worried look in her eyes. I simply shrugged. My plate was already overflowing with Fabian stress. Sure, I felt bad about whatever emergency this was, but it wasn't really my problem.

Patricia left, practically stomping away. I stared after her, sighing once she was out of my sights. My eyes reflexively flitted up to the small clock mounted on the pale blue wall. I decided to focus on it, hoping it would take my mind off Fabian.

And since I just thought of him, I suppose it didn't work. Oh, well.

A few minutes later some blond guy walked in, looking uncomfortable. I could tell almost instantly that he was American. It was his hair, his clothes, and most importantly, his accent. "So, where am I s'posed to sit?" he asked in a bored tone. I turned away, rolling my eyes. Great. Another conceded jerk. Because Jerome Clarke isn't enough at this school, right?

"You can sit next to Miss Mercer. Joy, please raise your hand," Sweetie instructed. I frowned, but did as I was told. The blond boy begrudgedly sat besides me, dropping his bag on the desk. I was so confused I didn't even mind that his belongings were taking up the majority of the space.

"Mr. Sweet," I started slowly, blinking. "This is only temporary, right?"

He shook his head. "No. Why would youthink that?"

I raised an eyebrow, putting a bit of distance between the American and I. "Uh, maybe because this is Patricia's seat? Not the new kid's?" Newbie turned to glare at me after I said that, but I pointedly ignored him. He groaned under his breath, yanking out a blue notebook.

Mr. Sweet cleared his throat, looking rather stressed. "Yes, well, I must attend to some very important paperwork. Goodbye," he said quickly before hurrying out of the classroom. I swallowed hard, tasting something nasty in my throat. I had a bad, bad feeling about this.

_**A/N: There it is! As you can, it is COMPLETELY AU. Hope y'all like it, anyways! **_


End file.
